


Chaldea Reacts!

by Owriush



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Big Plot with the reactions, Bonds will be made, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Happy, Love, Sad, Self-Discovery, So much more!!!!, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owriush/pseuds/Owriush
Summary: Chaldea, the bastion of humanity's survival. After more than their fair share of world ending singularities. Peace times have finally come, only... not everyone is so keen on the boredom that follows. Three resident heroic gentlemen take it upon themselves to spice things up. How, with a react series starring all your favorite servants. So come on and enjoy... Chaldea Reacts!





	Chaldea Reacts!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one, welcome all new and old. To a new story ahead!
> 
> So that welcome aside, for real hello old readers of mine and new ones who were curious by this stories name. Welcome too…. CHALDEA REACTS!
> 
> A story idea which after talking with a few people who also are fans of the Fate Series/ players of the Fate Grand Order game and helped me out on idea's with it. Who all I'm thankful for on that, even though I don't know their Fanfiction pen names to give credit were credit is due. (If they have accounts on here of course). But this is the end result of the idea I brought and spoke on with.
> 
> Now some of you may be curious on why? Well simple, I haven't seen at all or found at least yet any real stories on how some servants perceive or react to certain aspects of the modern era. Be it from entertainment, newfound ideologies, how their legends have lasted through the years and much more. So I decided I'd make one. So yay and if anyone has made something similar like this or the basic idea of it. Then kudo's, I'm glad someone else has too and this will just be a different flavor of the concept.
> 
> So anyways, this will take place obviously in Fate Grand Order. After all the Singularities old and recent have occurred up to the lastet one from the JP version of the game. I sadly only have usage of the NA version of the app. But I do know enough about the ones that come after that and such, along with the servants involved. (Bloody Love Ruler Artoria. Bunny Girl for the win!)
> 
> But I've talked long enough, you're here for the story not to hear me ramble on and about. So off to reading them my good fellows!
> 
> I do NOT in anyway, shape or form own the rights to Fate Grand Order. Be it the game app, the characters involved or the anime. Those rights belong to Delightworks, Aniplex ( Both the JP and NA companies ) and Type-Moon.
> 
> P.S: I don't have the best memory with how some of these servants are or act. So I do my best to make up for it, using what I remember on them. But if I do mess up a bit on those categories, give me a notice on that and I'll try my best to fix it up.
> 
> P.S.S: This is all formated from my FanFiction version to Archives. Enjoy!!! : )

#### Chaldea Reacts!!!- Ch.1: The start of something… oh god…

On the world called earth, in the year 2020. There resigned on top a frost covered mountain, where blizzards occurred. Was a facility of pure white. To all who would catch a glimpse of it. Either hiking on the mountains around, by satellite viewing or some other way in the short list. That’s what it seemed, simple as that, most thinking it was kind of radio or research facility.  


But that wasn’t the case, in actuality this was a place where magic and science worked as one together; kept away from the knowledge of the public who were in the ‘Non-magical’ affiliation. This place though had been made for the betterment of the future. For the safety of humanity. This place was known as Chaldea.  


Though unknown to most of the world, even those in the magical community. Chaldea had already saved the world more then over a dozen times or so. Each time with the help of the two Masters of Chaldea. A brother and sister only one year apart from each other. Along with them, they had the help of summoned heroes of the old. Known as Heroic spirits. The world was in capable hands with its safety and continued peace.  


With that peace, today was just like another day at Chaldea lately. The snow covered the landscape around the bastion of humanity’s survival. The servants were either talking to one another, sparring, arguing or something else during this peaceful day. While the two masters also were enjoying the peace, spending time together and bonding as siblings more. But even if the world was safe. It didn’t mean that boredom wasn’t possible….  


……..  


…….  


......  


…..  


….  


…  


..  


.  


“SOMETHING HAPPEN ALREADY!!”  


A man screamed at the top of his lungs, sitting at a small round table with three chairs in one of the many break rooms feeling bored. So very bored lately. Not that it wasn’t a good thing with this peace. But, he was a heroic spirit in his own ways; he needed some actions or something. This man was also better known as, Merlin.  


Merlin had been summoned as an official heroic spirit after the whole, Solomon issues was dealt with. He was surprised if anything by that. He wasn’t dead so he wasn’t in the throne of hero’s. But again those two masters of his had done the impossible. So summoning him shouldn’t have been such an impossibility. Still Merlin right now was again… bored. Nothing to do, at all. Sure his king and the other knights he knew were around. But they were busy themselves and he knew better then to bother them too much. But as Merlin stirred and stirred in his slowly gnawing boredom. It seemed his pleads for something if anything to happen did not come unheard of, as two pairs of footsteps came in.  


Merlin taking noticed looked to see, two more gentlemen that some would call his equal’s in… being an old lecher or mischievous bastard’s. These two were William Shakespeare and The Archer Of Shinjuku or AKA James Moriarty. Both men good friends to Merlin. Well Shakespeare more since Moriarty had only been summoned almost four weeks ago before the masters dealt with the Agartha just two days after that and so forth; which resulted in even more new servants filling up the place. But aside that, Merlin had a feeling these two could help him find something entertaining to do.  


“Gentlemen.” Merlin simply remarked, smirking a bit to see the general reaction of the two at the moment  


“Merlin.” Shakespeare and Moriarty rebutted. Smirking themselves, like some sort of lecher’s sign language which with these three seemed all the shadier  
Still Merlin simply motioned to two fellow gentlemen to take a seat with him, so they did. All three men simply just sitting there. All bored once again, so very bored. It was so quiet too that you could hear a pin probably drop on the ground from a mile away. It didn’t help that here was plastered on the wall, a built in clock with that annoying _‘Tick-tock’_ sound.  
__

_ __ _

_Tick-Tock……_  
__

_ __ _

_Tick-Tock……_  
__

_ __ _

The three men just sat there, bored and now feeling suddenly awkward. So bored and so…. awkward. Merlin tapping his fingers together now as he actually hadn’t thought of what to even say to two of his friends oddly.  


_Tick-Tock……_  
__

_ __ _

_Tick-Tock……_  
__

_ __ _

Moriarty was about to say something, but stopped himself. Not understanding why he was feeling so…. awkward a quiet all of sudden. Was it because he had nothing to say at all? Because of the situation he found himself in or maybe because… the boredom had finally gotten to him and dulled his brain to the point it would be no better than a paper weight. A bloody, useless fleshy paper weight. Which had lead him to just sitting here, with two other men; with nothing at all to say. If it was that, Moriarty didn’t realize it until now. That and the clock’s ticking was starting to get on his nerves already, along with Merlin’s finger tapping.  


_Tick-Tock……_  
__

_ __ _

_Tick-Tock……_  
__

_ __ _

Shakespeare was one to usually not feel, well awkward or let it get to him. But this very moment wasn’t a pleasant one. To be perfectly honest he just bumped into Moriarty before the two overheard Merlin’s shouting. Now that they were here. He had no idea what to say, it was much easier with his other friends. But that’s because they shared the same sort of likes as he did, one being Han’s his first ‘Official’ friend he’d made before the others. Maybe that was why he felt so… off. Granted yes he, Moriarty and Merlin were friends. But none of them had much in common, well at least on what they knew of one another so far.  


But still, that shouldn’t stop him, Moriarty or Merlin on saying something. They’d done it plenty of times beforehand. Though maybe, just maybe it was because of how… boring it had been for a while here at Chaldea. That and more of the fact, the clock that just ticked on and on with no stop. Counting down the hours left before everyone would be out, using the training simulators, out on a mission with the masters or sleeping. Actually it must have been the clock’s fault indefinitely now that the man thought on it.  


_Tick... Tick… Tick….Tick…._  
__

_ __ _

The three men suddenly looked at the clock with breakneck speeds. Staring at it as it seemed the minuet hand was malfunctioning for whatever reasons. Now it wouldn’t be much of an issue if no one was around, as it probably would have fixed itself one way or another.  


But that was not the case at hand. As Merlin, Shakespeare and Moriarty stared at the malfunction wall clock. The minuet hand twitching back and forth between the nine and ten. Back and forth, with that ticking noise still going off.  


_Tick…Tick…Tick….Ti-_  
__

_ __ _

The clock didn’t last very long, as Moriarty shot out of his seat; summoning his chained coffin shaped weapon. Then swinging it right into the clock as it was decimated by the sudden retaliation. It was confirmed decimated even more as the weapon disappeared into thin air. The clock broken beyond a quick repair with any doubt, if the springs and machinery popping out indicated anything. Now left with only silence in the room. Merlin and Shakespeare looking at their friend. Who himself pivoted on his ankle looking at them. For a minute, another long awkward minuet.  


“So….” Shakespeare was about to ask to bring some form of speech in, was stopped short as Moriarty slammed both his hands on the table hard. The sound of it echoing, loudly inside the room before it went silent once more. But Moriarty looking at them now, with a calm if not semi- impatient gaze “Ah…?”  


“Okay, it’s obvious we three are bored… correct?” Moriarty simply asked, so calm which was a bit unnerving if you were to ask Merlin or Shakespeare  


The two men just nodded back, both so…. SO bored. Again they weren’t one’s to actively look for danger if none was needed. Well most of the times. Still the peace lately while nice was boring at the same time. Stagnating. Sure the other servants seemed all but contempt with it. Though with some of the pasts a few good dozen of them had. It was no wonder most of the servants preferred this sort of peace. But not the three men here, no they just wanted something to happen. Some form of mischievousness, anything by this point honestly.  


“Good, good we’re all on the same page here then. Now the question is….” Moriarty proclaimed, sitting back down before he slumped a bit seeming frustrated “What do we do about it??”  


“Hm…” Merlin hummed, rubbing his chin as he and his friends thought it over  


Though as to be expected, none of them knew what to do. They were in the bloody mountains surrounded by snow for god(s) sakes. It wasn’t like there was anything for miles that could keep the three entertained.  


But as the three pondered on their current predicament. A young demi-servant or better known as Mash. Who walked by with a full box that was a bit too heavy for her, despite her demi servant status. As the box was about to fall over. In a moment for Moriarty, times slowed to a stop. As he saw falling out the box’s end side… a small camcorder. Hundreds upon hundreds of idea’s came to him suddenly. Though as his thoughts came to a halt, time restarted for his internal senses. Moriarty quickly got out of his seat before sprinting to Mash to help her with the box.  


“Oh thank you….” Mash began to thank for the quick assist. Until she saw it was Moriarty. Now she wasn’t upset much with the man for what happened back at Shinjuku as she had been, when their master had brought him back only a while ago. It had taken a bit for this semi-level of trust to develop. Still even now, she could feel the mischief radiant off of the older gentlemen  


“Yes, yes thank me. By the way, what’s with the box?” Moriarty asked curiously as he half did wonder what the box was about. That seemed to bring a small smile from Mash  


“Oh the box? It’s filled with equipment for the wifi Da Vinci ordered for Chaldea, the staff, our masters and their servants!!!” Mash happily began to explain a bit with a childlike glee  


Right… that was a thing at Chaldea. To make a short story, the whole few months for the only two masters of Chaldea had been hectic ones. Singularity to singularity with no rest if barely a few hours in between. Plus with Shinjuku and the recent trips afterword’s. There had been literally no time for anyone to just relax, let alone set up wifi or television to be exact. Though now it made sense from the sights of TV’s as they were called and laptops being brought in by the dozen the past two days. It must have been for everyone and what Mash had must have been the last of it. Which also made sense, since none of the servants were allowed to go out of their rooms for the last two day. Apparently it was a surprised for the servants. Well that and the fact the more aggressive servants complied also, with no resistant’s at all to the orders.  


Thankfully today they had been allowed outside because it must have been done by now and with that the surprise was kept safe. Though if you asked any servant, they’d say the grail had gave them all the information on what is what in this era. Well to an extent. Mostly up to the early 2,000’s before something odd went up with the information from the grail and nothing else had been added. Though just because the servants got all their knowledge from the grail. It hadn’t meant many if barely any took the time to actually comprehend it and to understand fully or barely in most cases. It was kind of like a book for each of them, they could either take their time to read it, skim through certain sections, ignore other sections or not do any of that at all. It was up to each heroic spirit honestly and most…hadn’t taken the time. Again because it’s been so busy and hectic the past few months, actually it would be close to a year now since the events in Chaldea started.  


No matter though, for even if Moriarty barley understood the concept of the camcorder other then it recorded pictures by the second for others to watch like it just had occurred to them in real life. Moriarty already knew what he was going to do with it, that and bring along Merlin and Shakespeare as helpers. The idea had easily came to him remembering some of the slower days back in Shinjuku. Since he barely paid attention to what the people did there back then. Back in those few slow days he’d only caught a glimpses of the functions and uses of handheld phones. Barely understanding the things though, since the grail knowledge was limited to the early 2000’s. Which in Shinjuku had advanced much more they what the grail said they were in the early years of their creation.  


Still Moriarty had remembered seeing something that he found amusing. If not feeling a bit cringy at times in his opinion. Even so this was a perfect indeed, he almost laughed at the thought of it. But he couldn’t do that with Mash around, so he kept his amusement in as he sported a smile at the young demi-servant.  


“I see, grant I don’t understand it much. It does sound… interesting. But listen to a man like me ramble, go. Off with you, shoo. You have wifi to integrate into Chaldea!” Moriarty quipped, with a shooing motion as Mash gave him an odd look before just making her way off. After what seemed to be a good two minutes, with Moriarty staying outside the room looking to see if she was coming back. Only to see she wasn’t, he quickly ran back inside the break room with Merlin and Shakespeare before chuckling a little too much  


“What, what have you obtained mischievous Archer of Shinjuku?” Shakespeare asked smirking. Already feeling like this day and maybe the ones ahead were about to get much, very much more interesting again  


“Something called a camcorder boys. Use that ever so forced knowledge from the grail for a quick reference. Though it might be a bit dated I’ll admit.” Moriarty answered, as Merlin and Shakespeare did so. Taking a few moments before the found the general idea of it, even if it boggled their minds still “So?”  


“Fascinating, to capture the movement of man with such a small box. What a marvelous, no spect-” Shakespeare began to chant when he got into one of his excitable tirades. Thankfully Merlin was quick enough, placing his left hand over his friends mouth as the writer gave him a look  


“Don’t look at me like that. Besides you get into your fits of excitement a bit too much at times and it can be a headache.” Merlin explained removing his hand from over Shakespeare mouth, who gave off a slightly agitated huff. Merlin chuckled somewhat before averting his gaze to Moriarty “Can we see camcorder then?”  


Moriarty simple nodded back, taking from under his vest the small camcorder he’d taken and hidden. Black in color, almost the shape of a perfect square and a few other buttons adoring the device. The three servants studied it, gentle tinkering with it and slowly if barely understanding some of the functions. Especially the most important one… the recording function. As the three finished their inspection, placing it in the center of the table as they stared at it intensely. Merlin just had to get an answer on what Moriarty was planning. He could already feel the sudden thrill of something new come back to him.  


“So Moriarty, what’s the plan then?” Merlin asked curiosity as Moriarty smirked some more with a glint of glee in his eyes  


“What my friends you ask. Well first off as you both know, none of us servants have had much time to explore this new era we found ourselves in. With that, plus the knowledge from the grail we do have; but most of us also will not fully utilize ever. I propose we host Chaldea’s first ever web series.” Moriarty explained smirking a bit wider, Merlin and Shakespeare looking at one another before back at Moriarty. It took them a moment to find any information on ‘Web Series’ They didn’t get much either then it was something put on the internet for entertainment. Moriarty sensing they understood enough, placed his elbows on the table; drumming his fingers together while still having that smirk of his plastered on his face “So you’re seeing what I’m purposing then hm?”  


“We do.” Merlin stated smirking himself now and held both his hands out to Moriarty and Shakespeare, who shook them each before letting go “So we’re in agreement then, we shall do this web series. Record our fellows doing… what is it actually we’re recording them on?”  


“Hidden reaction videos. I saw a few back in Shinjuku when I would see some of the punks on their phones watching them. Amusing if not some being… cringey as the word goes. But, I know of a format that will be superior to all these other’s react videos. Gentlemen.” Moriarty explained, taking in a few moments to build up the suspense. Shooting up from his chair with a wide grin and his hands against his sides like a superhero “This is the start of Chaldea Reacts!!!!”  


“Bravo, bravo a new page in the history books opens to us three. Bravo!!!!!” Shakespeare cheered, clapping for a few moments before something came to him “Though wait. Who shall we enrapture first into this reacts. Who I ask…. WHO?!?”  


“Notch it down just a bit.” Merlin rebutted, amused a bit himself even if he found Shakespeare a bit too loud right now  


“It’s fine. But for who? I have a good idea who and I have a general idea on what genres of movies, television and games there are more than most here; thanks to my time in Shinjuku. With that said, I suggest we do one or two individuals and maybe even five at this time for the reacts. But who first you may ask well…” Moriarty explained, leaning closer to his now fellow web series makers  


With that he whispered and explained. For what the future held at Chaldea now. Would be one of joy, sorrow, pain, amusement, fear, self-discovery, self- loathing, reveals, romance and much more. But there was really only one way to describe what was to come, especially considering the three who were going to manage every aspect of it.  


….  


…  


..  


.  


_-Lord, have mercy on Chaldea and it’s residents-___

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it to the end. YAY!
> 
> But jokes aside, yeah it wasn't a long chapter at all. To be honest this was more of an introduction to what's to come. It's much shorter then what I usually do, but I thought for an intro to this concept it should start out short and simple. Trust me though, it's going to get much longer in the chapters ahead.
> 
> Now to inform you all, for this first chapter. I'm going to post up the first react as a starter to show what this story is going to get into.
> 
> But later I'm thinking on letting you the readers decide on some of the shows and movies, along with who in our long list of servants react to them. But that's a maybe until I get a better idea on that. For now though, hope you enjoyed the introduction to this fic and more will come later on. Have wonderful day's ahead everyone! : )
> 
> P.S: Updates on Archives may take a bit longer since I'm doing the Fanfiction version first, then Archives. But not to long. So enjoy them when they are posted up on here!!! : )


End file.
